The project goal is to test to develop a technology that could allow for therapeutically effective oral formulation of highly water soluble drugs, such as the aminoglycosides. The phase I objective is to test the feasibility of using a specific nanotechnology to develop a therapeutically effective oral formulation of streptomycin against infectious agents such as Tb.